


Christmas Lights

by Stormkeeper



Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, 80s, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Presents, Culture Club, Dorks in Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, True Love, boy george - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkeeper/pseuds/Stormkeeper
Summary: Some festive angst and fluff.





	Christmas Lights

Christmas night, another fight. Jon sat on a lonely bench in Primrose Hill; he had to get away from the noise of his family - asking questions, putting him down. Initially, he had tried to drown his sorrows at some bar, but he needed to be alone. The sun had almost set and every other person had seemingly disappeared. The overwhelming silence consumed him and all he was left with were his own thoughts. A single tear trickled down his cheek. He never meant all of the cruel things he'd said - he never did. By that time, Jon had all sorts of poisons in his blood and in his mind, it was his way of trying to right a wrong. The thought of George leaving him for good, made him physically sick. He downed the rest of the bottle of whisky and gazed up at the sky, waiting for snow to fall - it didn't really feel like Christmas at all. Jon slammed the empty bottle on the bench, causing it to shatter.

"Shit." Jon winced as he cupped his bleeding hand.

Eventually, Jon got up and stumbled back home. The street was illuminated with flickering candles, lights and tinsel, all full of hope, cheer and dreams. As he walked through town, he passed a multitude of lonely people, just like him. On the corner, stood a middle-aged man slurring the lyrics of an Elvis song. Jon himself began to sing, saying _how I always loved you darling, a_ _nd I always will_. He wiped his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, while he continued walking down the street. As he meandered, he passed a homeless man singing tunelessly:  _may all your troubles soon be gone. Oh, Christmas lights! Keep shining on!_ Jon stopped and threw whatever change he had at him, before turning a corner and looking up at the lights.

"Come on then lights," he sighed, "if you give him back to me, then all my troubles might be gone."

He stormed through his front door, ignoring everyone who attempted to ask him more meaningless questions.

"What happened to your hand?" A voice enquired.

Suddenly remembering his bloodied hand, Jon locked himself in the bathroom. He'd hoped that his family would have been gone by the time he'd got back, but no such luck. He could tell that they were all talking about him, they always were - the family disappointment in his mind. With his hand cleared up, he rushed into his room for some peace and quiet. To his horror, his room was full of relatives, that he barely even knew, rooting through his belongings.

"Oi, look at this!" One held up a seemingly worthless ornament.

"Get out!" Jon screamed, grabbing it from his hand.

"Alright, chill, it's not like it's worth anything." The boy rolled his eyes.

"It might not be priceless, but it has.. sentimental value.." Jon kept his eyes fixed on the floor. 

"Oh! It's from that skanky boyfriend of his!" Another cackled.

Immediately, Jon aggressively pushed the other boy against the wall.

"I said get out," he spat.

Quickly, the boys scarpered out of his room in fear, as Jon slammed his door shut behind them. To his right, sat a perfectly wrapped gift, with a ribbon tied into a bow. Gazing at the gift, Jon sighed in despair. As much as he knew that he probably couldn't, he _should_ give the gift away. For a few more minutes, he stared at the present and with a sudden rush of confidence, he tidied himself up, took the gift and ran out the door.

He powered down the street, oblivious to everything around him - there was only one thing on his mind. Smoothing down his hair, he knocked on the dark, green door.

 "Jon," George said in surprise.

Jon smiled in response, holding out the gift. After flicking from the present to the man in front of him, George gestured for him to come in. 

His flat was full of rubbish and bowls of nibbles. 

"I take it you've had the family round as well?" Jon smiled. 

"Don't even get me started!" George laughed. 

"Nightmare!" Jon giggled  

"Tell me about it!" George replied. 

Silence rapidly filled the room and Jon stood, looking at the floor.

"I, er, got you something," he began, "didn't have a chance to give it to you before."

"Oh, thanks." George smiled weakly, "I've got yours as well."

They exchanged gifts and George put the kettle on, for a much needed brew. Jon sat, inspecting the room like he hadn't sat there and done the same thing at least a thousand times before. Awkwardly, they sipped their tea. 

"Shall I open your present now or?" George asked, picking it up. 

"If you want." Jon mirrored his actions.

Rapidly, they unwrapped their gifts. In unison, they both gasped and met each other's gaze. 

"You're joking?" Said George in a jovial tone. 

Jon laughed in response as he held his gift up next to his face. The gift contained a photo collage of himself and George, cuddling, kissing and generally being happy together in a beautiful wooden frame. Written in black marker, the bottom read:  _Love you always - George._

"How did we manage to get each other the same thing?" George chuckled. 

"I thought I was being original!" Jon exclaimed.

They both shook their heads in disbelief and continued laughing. 

Hours had passed and the couple were sat giggling on the floor with paper hats on their heads, surrounded by food and crackers. The magical sounds of Christmas music was blasting out of the speakers, with who-knows-what on the TV. It was the way they'd hoped to spend the glorious day of Christmas.

Later that evening, Jon had decided that it was simply too cold and treacherous for him to make the very short journey back home and, naturally, had to stay the night. Both George and Jon placed their matching pictures on the bedside table and stripped down to their night attire. Jon made his way over to close the curtains, taking one final look out of the window and just before he went to close them, something had caught his eye.

"George look!" He pointed. "It's snowing!" 

George wrapped his arms around Jon's waist, rested his chin on his shoulder and squeezed him slightly with a delicate smile on his face which mirrored Jon's.

After a while, the two closed the curtains and climbed under the covers. 

"It's freezing in here!" Jon exclaimed, shivering. 

"Yeah, the heating broke." George sighed.

"Ah well," Jon smirked, "just means I'll have to snuggle up to then, doesn't it?" 

George shook his head and grinned in response, before pulling Jon close to him. Almost instantaneously, the pair drifted off to sleep with small smiles printed on their faces. In that moment, they'd decided that this was the only way to spend Christmas, cuddling up and spending time together, not stewing after a petty argument. Outside, the Christmas lights had turned off for the night, in a way that seemed to say that it's work was done and they could rest easy knowing that the couple were tucked safely in each others arms - as it should be. 


End file.
